Missing You
by Revel Raven
Summary: When Rigby quits his job at the park, he soon realizes he left more than just his job behind
1. Chapter 1

**Missing You: Memories **

**It was another cold spring day. It was early spring so I didn't expect it to be warm, but I expected it to not be as cold. I sat on a bench and got lost in my thoughts, yet again. I was a grown man now and I shouldn't think about most of the things I still do. I remember, would be a better way to put it. I remember all the great fun I had just mere months ago. I remember when I worked at the park as a groundskeeper, like all my fellow employees.**

**However, my life was far from normal. My best friend and I used to get ourselves into the wildest and craziest messes. It was all the way from prank calls to video games, such normal and unharmful things. However, my best friend and I used to make these normal things ABnormal. A harmless joke could turn into the world almost being destroyed. Or a date into a death. Most of my life was lived in the few years I worked for a gum ball machine with anger issues. He had always yelled at everyone who didn't do there job as quickly and effectively as he wanted. This was mostly my best friend and I, to be completely honest. He always told us we were slackers and that we never finished our jobs without supervision. **

**None the less, he would let us use the park house for parties all the time and took us out to restaurants for a meal every now and then. For this, I am forever grateful to him. Another person who made my life interesting was a man named Pops. He was always happy about SOMETHING and sometimes he was happy about NOTHING at all. It didn't make sense to me at first but after a month or two, I came to appreciate the man who could make anyone smile and give anyone a friend when they needed one most. Two other bros of mine were guys names High-Five-Ghost and Muscle Man or Mitch. They were two guys who annoyed the living HELL out of me. Muscle Man would NEVER shut up or stop telling awfully annoying "My Mom" jokes. He was always prancing us as well. As much as I hated him, he always seemed to know a guy. A guy who could get you a free tv or teach you how to be a daredevil. So basically he helped us a lot when we screwed up or ruined something. Then there was High-Five-Ghost or HFG. He was never really annoying I suppose. He was always very quiet, with an occasional chuckle at his best friend Muscle Man's corny jokes. These guys were the kind if guys who you would hate one minute and be callung your best friends the next. A couple sodas and some tunes could get these guys pumped to be your best-bro in no time. I always, even though I would probably never admit it, had a good time when they were around. As it may have been, sometimes I would need assistance with something or someone full of mystery, which brings me to my next co-worker. A man by the name of Skips. Now, if I were to think about him for a extended period of time, my thoughts would never end. I'm guessing by now, the immortal yeti is around 500 years old! I'd like to think he is a simple guy; strong, smart, and courageous; but this was just him on the outside. To dig down deeper you would find a man with the most amazingly insane and wonderful life, years spend with love and hope, others with adventure and bravery. Skips was always the guy who would help you with your problem, no matter what it may be, and have you come out untouched. He always had something to make you grateful you had him. Lastly on my list, is a man by the name of Mordecai. Mordecai was and is my best friend. In our earliest days at the park, Mordecai was always quiet and peaceful. He didn't know anyone yet and because of that, it would always just be me and him hanging out and playing video games. It was just us, the "dynamic duo" as I like to think of it. Mordecai and I were best buds since pre-school and still are. We always used to play Strong Jon's, punchies, Rock paper scissors and just kick back with some pizza. It was only when we started to work at the park did strange things start to happen. However, I think these occurrences made us better people who now are more equipped to face the world and its challenges. Also maybe, a couple zombies or angry bosses who want to destroy you. As my thoughts started ending I remembered one last person. Eileen Roberts. At this name a tear started to roll down my cheek. Eileen was at first, just the annoying Coffee girl to me. Just some insane fangirl who was in love with me. After time, my thoughts of her had changed from this. We went camping with my best friend and hers and got into quite a mess. We were hunted by a half-deer half-man creature, she busted a car window, handmade a fire, and was wicked good with video games. After our camping trip she was then my semi-friend. I no longer hated her and we talked sometimes about just random things. We hung out more frequently when we became friends because Mordecai had a crush on her best friend Margaret. Then Mordecai and Margaret started dating, Margaret left and broke his heart, a girl names CJ came along and took her place, was his girlfriend, Margaret came back and so on. During this time Eileen and I got a lot closer. I finally had developed a crush on her and a desire for her to be mine flooded my mind everyday. We never did get together though. I never asked her out, then got friend-zoned. **

**She fell for a man named Tuck Packer and left me in the dust. Finally, after what seemed like an hour of just thinking to myself my phone chimed. It was my girlfriend asking my when I would get back to our apartment. I took it out and texted back with a "I'll get there when I get there" and she replied with a smily face. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and my mind floated back to Eileen. Sure I had a girlfriend now, but I never got over her and I never will. I see now that I had missed an opportunity just like my best friend almost had. I walked out of the park and into downtown. I arrived at my apartment complex, which I had bought after I had been offered by my brother a job at a business office. The business I now worked for designed video games, and since I've always been a child at heart, I took it. Within a week they hired me full time and I quit at the park. I felt very sad knowing I had to leave, but I go back ever so often to clear my head. While I walked up to the building and took in the sight, I heard a familiar voice behind me. **

**"Rigby?" She asked. I froze in my tracks. No it couldn't be her it CAN'T be her. I turned around and came face to face with her adorable smile and crazy ponytail. **

**"Well well! Rigby Riggerson. It's been awhile" **


	2. Missing You:Coming To TermsChapter 2

**Missing You: Coming To Terms**

**"Eileen? Is-is that you?" I asked**

**"Of course it's me!" She said jumping on me and giving me a bear hug. I hugged back happily, feeling every inch of her I could. Her embrace was warm and calming, and I loved it. I loved HER. Her hips and curves were pressed up against mine, and I could feel her relax into me. However since I had a girlfriend, I let go. **

**"How are you?" I asked her smiling**

**"I'm great actually! How about you? We never see each other anymore!" She told me. Then my phone chimed in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and read the text. **

**Lily: R u coming babe? I have a surprise 4 u. :)**

**Oh crap. I always hated Lily's surprises. It was always food and it was always BAD. I didn't want to keep Lily waiting, but I also didn't want Eileen to leave me again. **

**"Yea um I have to go but maybe we could go see a movie tomorrow and catch up?" I asked Eileen**

**"Well, I'm flattered but I have a boyfriend.." Eileen told me**

**" I have a girlfriend of my own, don't worry! It wouldn't be a date or anything, I just wanna catch up, talk and see a movie like old times!" I smiled at her and playfully punched her shoulder **

**" Ow!" She said clutching her shoulder and looking at the ground**

**"Oh my god! Eileen are you ok?" I asked her. She then moved her head up slowly, and we were inches away from each other. She then quickly kissed my cheek and blushed. **

**"Sorry, um... Tomorrow at 7 meet me at the Coffee Shop" she told me. She gave me a quick hug and ran out of my life once again. It didn't bother me at all this time though because I knew somehow, she was coming back. **

**"Hey" my girlfriend Lily said unenthusiastically. **

**"Hey what's up?" I asked her concerned. She then smiled a bit and looked up. **

**"Dinners in the kitchen" she told me. **

**"No thanks. I ate with Don and his buddies today after work" **

**"I have a confession to make!" She blurted out. I then looked at her with anticipation, wondering what she was going to say next. I sat down next to her on the couch and she started talking again. **

**"It has recently came to my realization that we have been dating for a month..." She stated. "However for the past month, I have felt love and compassion towards you and also another. Then last week when you went to Don's house, I invited my other interest, Kyle, over for dinner. I ended up sleeping with him and you should know the rest. Therefore, I'm breaking up with you. It's not me, it's you!" She smiled her perky smile and stood up. "You've been banned from this apartment starting tomorrow. Tonight, you're sleeping on the floor. Anything still here at 8pm tomorrow that's yours gets throw out the window and I'm going to sleep. Good Night!" She yelled and slammed "our" bedroom door. I looked at the floor and a tear rolled down my cheek. I ran over to the closet and shut the door. First I had lost my true love and now I was told I wasn't worth dating an ugly worthless skank? How could my life get any worse? Oh wait... I'm claustrophobic and I'm in a tiny little closet. It's now official that I'm the saddest man alive. **


	3. Missing You:StuckChapter 3

**Missing You: Stuck**

**Damn! I should've seen this coming. I knew this Kyle friend of hers was bad news but I didn't think it would go THIS far. I can't believe first Eileen left me and now this bitch. I guess I've always hated her though. Mordecai told me after Eileen started dating Tuck that I needed to move on. He told me he regretted that he took so long to move on from Margaret and to start dating again. He signed me up for Couple Corral and Lily was the first one on my page. She was the complete opposite of Eileen and Lily and I seemed to have a lot in common so I decided to ask her out. Then she asked me out and asked me to be her boyfriend. I guess she was just using me. The only reason I contacted her after our first terrible date was because she somehow got my number and wouldn't stop texting me. Then she ended up talking to her roommate and kicked her out. Don hired me a week before but I didn't live close enough to the work place. Then Lily got involved and BEGGED me to move in with her. Don told me I should to take our relationship a little further, plus since I no longer worked at the park, I needed somewhere to live. I wish I could take all of this relationship back. I knew from the start Lily was too weird to be around. Although we both enjoyed the arcade and just not doing anything, that's really ALL she did. She didn't have a job so I hadn't a clue on how she afforded her apartment. Lily just stayed home and did the STRANGEST things. Way stranger than even POPS! She did this thing called role-playing about Starlight Chasers Excellent. She also took walks into the woods just to sit down after a few miles and walk back home. Lily never even DID anything in the woods except walk in, sit down, and then walk out again. She didn't do it for the scenery or exercise or even to clear her mind. One of the other things that bothered me the most was that she didn't sing songs, she said them. Like you would normally talk but with a song. I sat down on the closet floor and was angered at her decision. "I should've broke up with her" I muttered under my breath. I stood up again and pushed on the door. It didn't budge. I tried again and still, nothing. **

**"LILY GET ME THE HELL OUT OF THIS CLOSET!" I screamed**

**"What the...? Oh! Rigby are you still in that closet?!" Lily asked me form the other side**

**"YES NOW HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET OUT?!" I screamed at her**

**"Did you try pulling the door?" She asked me **

**"Uhhhh..." I responded pulling the door in a little**

**"God sometimes I wonder why we ever went out!" She exclaimed. She pushed the door the rest of the way and let me out. I rolled my eyes at her and gathered all my stuff. I went down to my car and packed up all of it. **

**"Hey! You can't take the car!" Lily yelled at me**

**"Yes I can. It's MY car so I'M taking it with me. You did say ALL my stuff has to be gone by tomorrow so that includes the car"**

**"BUT! But... I need it!" She whined**

**"Well I NEED to get the hell away from YOU!" I yelled at her. I slammed the trunk closed and got into the drivers seat. I turned on the car and pulled out, speeding down the street. For awhile, I saw Lily chasing me but then she gave up. I drove all the way to Eileen's house, without even breaking. I was determined, and I was stuck. **


	4. Missing You:What Is Love Chapter 4

**Missing you: What is love?**

**Eileen's POV**

**I can't believe it! I just saw Rigby again for the first time in three months! I know exactly what happened with the park and his new job and all but he hadn't wanted to hang out with me the two months before he left. Which is how long I've been "dating" Tuck. I mean sure, Tuck's a nice guy, strong, smart, and handsome but we've never actually been on a real date. I guess my relationship is going to play out just like Mordecai and CJ's did. Tuck and I have kissed, held hands, watched stars and recently started talking about moving in together. Our relationship started after Rigby had hooked up my new Flat Screen. Everyone at my collage and astronomy club had heard about it. My friends from school were having our annual Star Gazing Night at "Lookout Mountain". Of course, everyone I know calls it "Make out Mountain" because of all the young teens who go up there with their cars to make out. It happened that me and Tuck picked the same area to look at and he hadn't brought a blanket. Then, we kissed and became a couple. No doubting I still liked Rigby when this happened but my mother always told me "Don't be stupid. When an opportunity comes up that seems quicker, better, or easier than another take it. You don't know what you got until its gone." So I took a chance with Tuck and its been a pretty good relationship so far. **

**I walked up to my house and opened the door. I saw Tuck inside waiting for me. **

**"Good evening Eileen! Would you like to partake in a game of scrabble?" Tuck asked me**

**"We'll I was thinking perhaps we could watch a movie tonight?!" I said. I hoped he'd say yes. The only thing I didn't like about Tuck was that he could be scary to the point I could get hurt very badly. If I don't do what he asked and said it the way he liked, he would punish me for it. I just thought this was what a normal relationship was like. CJ told me last week that he was abusing me or assaulting. However, I told her she saw it wrong and I was perfectly fine. She countered me and told me I was being naive and that I should end our relationship ASAP. I brought my mind back to the matter at hand and looked at him innocently. **

**"You know what? Fine! Put on the scariest movie you can find!" He smeared at me. I coward in fear and went over to the television. I put on Death Walkers 2 and sat on the couch. I was afraid before the movie had even started but I knew this would please Tuck. He liked when I was scared and I could feel it. I hated scary movies and his bad side, so both of those combined mortified me. Now that I really think about our relationship, it's just that. A meaningless relationship filled with fear and hopelessness. I can't believe I've been denying the fact that me and Tuck were never meant to be. A tear rolled down my cheek and Tuck snickered. He must have saw because what he did next was beyond low. **

**"What a wimp!" He hooted and started laughing. "Your a joke of a girlfriend. I can't believe I ever went out with you! How pathetic!" **

**"If you hate me so much why don't we break up?" I retorted fuming at him. **

**"Why what a great idea. However that would make you HAPPY and I'm the one who needs happiness. Not you. So I'm thinking you stay here and I leave you. Before I go..." He took a knife and cut my arm deeply and pushed me to the ground. **

**"Just what I thought. You disappointed me one last time!" He laughed and left. He also disconnected all contact with the outside world and locked the door. I just realized he'd kicked me hard so I was frozen in pain. My arm gushed out blood into the already deep red puddle. I feared for my life at that moment and prayed. Tears started streaming down my face as I curled up into fetal position thinking to myself " Why didn't I wait for you Rigby?"**


End file.
